The Rocket War
by Neo Namco
Summary: An unexpected attack leads to war, that will change the lives of Ash, Misty, and Brock forever.AAML
1. Prologue: Ash's Story Begins

_**The Rocket War**_

(Prologue)

-March 30th, 2082

A young man at the age of 17 throws a wad of paper at a fellow student. "What the hell Allan!" the student asked upset.

"Pick up the wad I tried to shoot into the garbage can, and toss it back to me so I can try again." Allan told him. The student Allan nailed in the head with the wad of paper, picked up the wad, and threw it back to Allan. "Thanks dumb ass." Allan rudely thanked him… "Swish!" he shouted after making the basket.

"Allan!" his teacher called his name. "What!" he asked. "Stop it please." his teacher told him.

"But I'm bored!" Allan complained. "You don't find The Rocket War interesting?" his teacher asked him.

"Sorry Mr. Skinner, but I don't." "Well you still need to do the work." Mr. Skinner reminded him. "Fine, but it's not any use to me." Allan said, and held his book in front of his face.

Allan took out his PSP and started playing it, the book shielding the teacher's view. "Allan, when are you gonna actually do work in this class?" a girl asked from behind him.

Allan turned around to face her "When Mr. Skinner turns into Ms. Skinner, and looks like Julie Gray in a tight out fit." he told her. (Since right now this story is set way in the future, I had to make up a model)

"You don't find The Rocket War interesting?" the girl asked. "No! how many times do I have to say it, Michele?" he asked her. "Well it is very interesting, but you really haven't read too much into it to know is all." Michele told him.

"You got that right, I read one paragraph and there were Z's coming out of my mouth." Allan joked. "You're such a jerk." she said, and went back to work.

Allan watched the clock, just one minute until the bell rang. "Ok everyone, remember tomorrow we're gonna hear from a Rocket Camp survivor." Mr. Skinner reminded him. "Oh great, let the Z's keep on coming." Allan said, ticked off.

"Maybe then you'll get interested in The Rocket War Allan." Mr. Skinner turned his attention to him. "Well, you'll know if I think it's interesting if I don't fall asleep during the reminisce crap, or ditch the class all together." Allan said, and put his back pack on, and got up just as the bell rang.

All the students began getting up to leave, when the teacher called Allan. "What is it Mr. S?" he asked. "Are you seriously thinking about ditching?" "Well…yeah." Allan told him.

"Why? It's a once and a life time opportunity." Skinner told him. "What? To get bored? To listen to an old guy? By the way, how old is the old guy?" Allan asked.

"He's 94 years young." Skinner told him, his arms had been crossed the whole time.

"So are you gonna come?" Skinner asked. "Can't say for sure." Alan said, and left. Mr. Skinner sighed, and walked back to his desk.

* * *

Allan went home, along with Michele. She had trouble in math class, so Allan volunteered to tutor her. They laid on his bed, doing the work.

"Math is he only thing I have trouble with." she said. "Well, a lot of girls do, they say that guys are better than girls at math." he told her.

About an hour later, they were finally finished up with every thing now, and Michele was packing up her stuff. "So do you understand a little better now?" he asked her. "Yeah, I think so, thanks so much." she thanked him. She put her mote book in her bag, and zipped it up. "So thanks again." she thanked him again, and smiled at him. She had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I should be go-" but before she could finish her statement, Allan landed a kiss on her lips. She put her hands slowly around his neck. And he placed his hands on her hips. They stood making out for a few minutes, before Allan brong them to the bed. Allan removed his shirt, and started kissing her neck.

"Wait." she told him. He stopped kissing her "What?" "If I sleep with you…you promise you'll hear the Rocket Camp survivor?" she asked. "Sure." he said, and went in to kiss her…but she pulled away. "I want to hear you promise." she told him.

"Ok fine, I promise that I'll go to the stupid Rocket thing." he said quickly. "Ok good…now let's do it." she said, and…they did do it.

* * *

-March 31st

7th hour started at school, and Allan headed from English to History Class, the last class of the day. He thought about just going home, and then remembered the promise he made to Michele. "Ok, fine." he mumbled. He walked into his class.

After the bell rang, that meant class started, Mr. Skinner lead his class to the auditorium, where the speaker would be.

Once inside, they all took their seats. Allan sat next to Michele, the only person in the class that actually kind of liked him. They sat there for ten long minutes. Allan played his PSP during the wait.

"Ok everyone, our guest speaker has arrived. Please show respect." Skinner whispered the last sentence. Skinner then went back stage, and returned with the 94 year old Rocket Camp survivor.

"Here he is everyone, this is Rocket Camp survivor Ash Ketchum." Mr. Skinner told them. "Hello everyone." Ash was barely able to say.

Allan rolled his eyes, knowing that he might be too quiet to even hear, and he had a very strange voice as well.

"Take it away when ever your ready Mr. Ketchum." Skinner said, and went to sit down in the seats with his students. "Thank you Mr. Skinner."

Ash took a seat on a chair set on the stage. "Ok…I'll start from the very beginning…" Ash started.

To Be Continued


	2. Surprise Attack

_**The Rocket War**_

**(Part One)**

**-December 5th, 2005**

_It's a beautiful December day, as Ash and his friends are getting ever closer to their destination, White City. After Ash had accomplished everything in the other regions, Professor Oak told him about one of the biggest pokemon tournaments held every year held on White City. The best trainers from around the world would participate in the event. The winner of the contest will be able to go battle the Elite 4 in a chance to be crowned a Pokemon Master. Now that opportunity was handed to Ash._

"There it is! White City!" Brock shouted, looking at the island from the boat they were traveling on. Ash and Misty ran up beside him to get a view of the island. "Wow! It looks like an awesome place!" Misty said happily. "It's gonna get even more awesome when I beat every trainer there." Ash said, smiling at what the future held.

_When I was young I was invincible  
I found myself now thinking twice  
I never thought about no future  
It's just a roll of the dice _

But the day may come when you got something to lose  
And just when you think you're done paying dues  
You say to yourself "Dear, God What have I Done?"  
And hope its not to late cause tomorrow may never come

Reach for the sky cause tomorrow may never come  
Reach for the sky cause tomorrow may never come

Yesterday is history  
And tomorrow is a mystery  
But baby right now,  
It's just about you and me

You can run you can hide  
Just like Bonnie and Clyde  
Reach for the sky  
ain't never gonna die  
And I thank the Lord for the love that I have found  
And hold you tight cause tomorrow may never come

Reach for the sky cause tomorrow may never come  
Reach for the sky cause tomorrow may never come

So if you please take this moment  
Try if you can to make it last  
Don't think about no future  
And just forget about the past  
And make it last

Reach for the sky cause tomorrow may never come  
(reach for the sky I ain't never going down)  
Reach for the sky cause tomorrow may never come  
(reach for the sky I ain't never coming down)  
Reach for the sky cause tomorrow may never come  
(reach for the sky I ain't never going down)  
Reach for the sky cause tomorrow may never come(Reach For The Sky by Social Distortion)

The boat pulled into the dock, and all the passengers loaded off. This included Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock. The four began walking towards Pokemon Stadium, where the events are held.

Ash and Misty walked around the stadium to get a look at it, while Brock stayed behind, reading the rules for the tourney. "This stadium is huge. Definitely the biggest one I've ever seen." she said, amazed by the size. "Thanks." a guy said, walking past them. "What an immature jerk." Misty said. The two began laughing.

Misty walked up closer to the wall, to read what past trainers wrote after competing in the battles. Ash just stood there, watching her. Ash had something special planned for the two of them tonight. He wanted to have dinner with her all alone. So he asked Brock to take Pikachu out, and give them some privacy. Brock, knowing about Ash's Misty-crazy mind, decided he'd go along with it.

Misty laughed as she walked back to Ash. "There's some pretty funny notes written on the wall." she said, still laughing. Ash went up to the wall with Misty, and began reading the notes. One of them said "Reach for the sky cause tomorrow may never come." Ash read one that stuck out.

"There you guys are." Brock said, as he found his friends. Pikachu came running up to Ash. "I found out some of the contest rules." Brock alerted. "Oh? Like what?" Ash asked. "Well you're going to have to battle in those battles…what are they called? The ones where you have to beat some trainers to get into the tournament." Brock tried to explain.

"I don't know what they're called either, but I'll beat em all, right Pikachu?" Ash said with confidence. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

The four friends found a hotel to stay at, a very nice hotel, for the trainers of the tournament. "Well I'm hungry, how about you guys. I know your hungry Ash, but what about you Brock?" Misty asked, rubbing her stomach. "Uh…" Brock looked to Ash "I'm not hungry. In fact, I think while you two go to a restaurant, I'll take Pikachu out to see the sights." he said, and picked up Pikachu.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure, it'll give me a chance to get some ass-girls-other friends. You know, since you wont be there to mess it up." Brock said. "I do that to save you." she admitted. "Yeah right. You do it cause your in love with me." Brock smiled at her.

Then he turned to an upset Ash. "I mean, because…gotta go!" Brock said, and took Pikachu and ran out of the room. "Well where do you want to eat?" Misty asked, putting on her jacket. "I saw a nice place on the way here." Ash said, picking up his wallet.

"Ash, this place looks expensive!" Misty exclaimed, as they arrived to a two story restaurant. "Eh, looks good though." Ash said, holding out his hand to take hers. "Ok, if you think you can afford it." she said, and grabbed his hand. He lead her inside, and got a table for two.

After finishing their meal, they were now talking, catching up on things. The two just recently got back together after being separated for almost two years. The two both started laughing hard after talking about another past incident.

The settled, and looked at each other. "Well this has been fun…but I'm getting tired. I'm ready for bed." Misty admitted, and yawned. "Tomorrow's your first battle." Misty reminded him. "I know." he said, and they got their bill, paid, and left.

The two got back to the hotel. Ash starred at the window, at the hotel's pool. It was empty, but he enjoyed watching the water, because it reminded him of Misty. 'What am I doing. Misty's here now, I don't need to be reminded of her.' he realized, and turned back from the window, to see Misty in a towel come out of the bathroom. "I forgot to take my sleep wear in with me." she said, leaning down to get her clothes. "Uh yeah, sleep wear, sure." Ash said, not really knowing he was talking, as he watched Misty get her clothes.

She got her clothes, and went back into the bathroom. "Wow, she's hot." Ash said, whistling in his head. After she came out, Ash went in to take his shower. When he got out of the bathroom, he was freezing.

"It's cold huh?" Misty said, wrapped up in her blankets. "Hell yeah!" Ash yelled, and jumped under his covers. "These stupid thin blankets don't do shit!" Misty complained. The two both lay silent in their beds, freezing. "I wonder why Brock and Pikachu aren't back yet." Misty said.

"They're probably downtown, enjoying a party or something." Ash suggested. "Maybe…is Brock gonna sleep with you in the bed?" Misty asked, smiling. "Yeah, it sucks." Ash said, not smiling. Misty laughed, making Ash laugh.

"You know, when people get cold, really cold. They huddle together with other people. It warms em up." Misty said, blushing. "Oh…?" Ash asked a long 'oh.' "Do you want to…get warm?" she asked. "Yes." Ash answered a little too quickly.

"Well come over here." she said, lifting the covers so he can crawl in. Ash jumped off his bed, and quickly went over to-Ash tripped after getting off his bed. "Ow, damn-it!" Ash yelled. Misty laughed. He got up off the floor, and crawled under the blanket with Misty.

"Hopefully now we can get some sleep." she said, and moved towards Ash. She cuddled up with him, burying her self into his body. Ash began to sweat, and shake. "Ash? Are you ok? Your shaking." Misty said worriedly, looking up at him. "I'm just cold." he said.

"Well than I better move in closer." she said, digging her self even deeper into him. Ash felt like he was ready to explode, but instead he wrapped his arms around her. And cuddled back. 'Man this feels good.' he said to himself, hugging her, as the two slowly began falling asleep.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing(I don't wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith)_

**-December 6th**

Ash woke up the next morning, and immediately looked at the clock. It was 8:43AM. Then he looked down to Misty, who was still buried in him. He squeezed her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he turned to the other bed. To see a sitting, starring Brock.

"Oh my." he said, grinning. "Shh." Ash shushed him. "I didn't thing you two would go at it your first night alone together." he said, grinning. "We didn't do anything." Ash said, his tone getting loud.

The two stopped when they heard Misty yawn, her eyes were open. "Brock?" Misty asked. Then she jumped out of Ash's arms, and away from him. "Nothing happened Brock. We were really cold so we cuddled up together." Misty explained, blushing.

"Then why aren't you guys wearing your shirts?" Brock asked. "Because it got too warm last night." Ash said. "Yeah, and I'm wearing a strapless bra, see." Misty said, taking the blanket off to show him. "Oh yeah! I see!" Brock said, starring. "I'm gonna go get dressed." Misty said, walking to the bathroom, but not before smacking Brock behind the head on the way there.

"Ow." Brock rubbed his head. "So nothing REALLY happened between you guys?" Brock asked. "No…I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't find the right moment." Ash said, laying down on the bed. "Yeah, when your cuddled up to the girl, it isn't a good time to tell her." Brock said sarcastically. "I guess I was just frozen by her touch. I couldn't move, it felt amazing." Ash tried to explain.

"But I'm gonna tell her tomorrow." Ash told Brock, sitting back up in the bed. "Oh yeah? When? Where? How?" Brock asked. "I saw a good spot to do it. Right next to the ocean." Ash told him. "All right, I'll help in anyway I can." he said. "Well we're gonna have dinner over there, then you're gonna take Pikachu away for a moment. And that's when I tell her." Ash said, proud.

"Ok, I'll do it." Brock said, petting a sleeping Pikachu. "So did you find loving last night?" Ash asked. "No…except for Pikachu. He was all the loving I got." Brock said, sad. "Don't worry Brock, you'll find some one, some one better than Pikachu." Ash joked. "I hope so." Brock said. "Now let's go, you've got a battle to get to."

**-December 7th**

The next day Ash had went into his second battle and won. He won just as he did the previous day. The group decided to go get something to eat. Ash lead the way. They stopped by the White City Harbor, where all the ships come in. there was a giant hill there too, a very green hill with flowers growing all over it. There were some grill stands right there, with tables everywhere.

"Ok if we eat here Mist?" Ash asked. "Of course." she said happily, and the they went over and got their food. They found a table closest to the water, and sat down to eat.

"This is a great view." Misty said, stunned by the beauty around them. Ash was stunned by the beauty around him too, the beauty that is Misty. "I thought you might like it." he said, proud that he achieved part of his plan.

After everyone had finished their meal, Ash got up to get dessert for everybody, except for Brock and Pikachu, who "didn't want any." Ash returned with two vanilla ice cream cones, and handed one to Misty. "Thank you, Ash." Misty took the cone from him, and licked it.

Ash gave Brock the look, which meant it was time to go. "Hey Pikachu, do you wanna go over there and see that?" Brock pointed to Pikachu, and said in a very obvious acting voice. "Pi." Pikachu responded, and the two went off.

"What was all that about?" Misty asked, going back to devouring her ice cream cone. "I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm glad." Ash said. "Why?" asked Misty, looking at him. "Uh…because…" Ash responded.

"Ok…" Misty raised her eyebrow, and went in to finish her cone. "Well I'm done." she said, wiping her lips. "You haven't even taken a SMALL lick of yours, Ash." she said, pointing to his ice cream cone. "Not hungry." he said. "Can I have it?" she asked, her eyes sparkling anime style. "Sure." he smiled, and handed her the cone.

"Misty…there's something I want to tell you." he began. "I've been meaning to tell you for along time. And I want to say it now." he said, nervously. She stopped licking her cone "What's up?" she asked, knowing that Ash was serious.

"It's about how I feel towards you." he said, shakily. "What? Do you think I'm too annoying?" she asked. "No-" "Is it because I start arguments?" "No-" "Is it because I'm fat?" she continued asking questions. "No! no. you're not fat. You're perfectly sized." he said. "Look, there's something I really want to tell you." he said. "Ok, I'm sorry. Go ahead." she said, leaning against her hand, which was on her cheek, connected to her elbow touching the table.

"I wanted to say. No, I want to say….I-" Ash was interrupted as the sound of airplanes could be heard. The two looked up, along with many other civilians at the giant hill, where the noise was coming from. In a matter of seconds, three war planes flew over the hill and each dropped a bomb into the harbor. Two of them missing, the other hitting a large cargo ship. The boat exploded and sent fire balls into the air, men hurled from near by.

Ash and Misty ran from their table, just as a large piece of debris landed on top of it. The two both jumped, and were lying on the ground. The planes came back, and dropped more bombs into the harbor. Screaming could be heard from everyone. They were all running. Brock ran over to his friends, and helped them up, along with Pikachu.

The four ran as fast as they could, when they were all sent back flying after a bomb landed in front of them, leaving a giant dust cloud. Explosions, screaming, and fear was all around

**(To Be Continued…)**


End file.
